


New Beginnings

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future looks bleak as Harry contemplates his life after the Final Battle and the losses he's suffered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

  
**Title:** New Beginnings  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Author:** [](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape / Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 6  
 **Challenge:** [](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harry100**](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) #233: Misfit / #234: Message  
 **Warnings:** * AU, just after the Battle of Hogwarts *  
 **Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from these amateur works.  
 **Summary:** The future looks bleak as Harry contemplates his life after the Final Battle and the losses he's suffered.

* * *

Standing on the top of the Astronomy Tower, Harry looked out at the damage done in two days ago in the Final Battle. All the bodies had been removed, inside and out, but the hospital wing still burst with the wounded. The noon sun was warm, but Harry still felt chilled and completely drained. All the surviving Weasleys had retreated to the Burrow to grieve, Ron taking Hermione with him holding on to her tightly, as Dean held Ginny.

Harry felt absolutely isolated. His life's work was done and he was just as alone as ever. An outsider, a misfit.

* * *

A warm breeze swept over the Tower, as if trying to thaw him, but Harry didn't think that was possible. The only thing that could've warmed the chill he felt, would've been the sight of Severus Snape glowering down at him, arms crossed, and acid tongue detailing the foolhardiness of Harry's actions. That wasn't going to happen, not after Harry had left Snape in a pool of blood in the Shrieking Shack.

His Half-blood Prince had given everything to defeat Voldemort. Snape was the one man who seemed to know how Harry felt, how it felt not to fit in.

* * *

The silvery form of a badger burst through the wall and rushed toward Harry.

_Severus Snape has been found, but he's barely alive!_ The message, in Madam Pomfrey's voice, told him.

Harry's heart seized in his chest. He'd returned to the Shrieking Shack just after he'd defeated Voldemort and could not find Snape, searching for hours before Ron and Hermione had persuaded him that it was futile. His fear greatest fear had been that someone had stolen Snape's body to desecrate it.

Taking off at a run, Harry sprinted towards the hospital wing, his heart now pounding.

Snape was alive!

* * *

Harry slid to a stop outside the door, pausing to take a calming breath. Pushing open the door, Harry slipped silently into the hospital wing, mindful of the many injured resting inside. He crept back toward the private rooms, where he, himself, was staying, and found the door ajar.

"Madam? I got your message."

Pomfrey didn't look up from where she bent over the hospital bed and Harry could make out a thin body under the sheet. "Were you sincere in your desire to see the Headmaster alive and his name cleared?"

"Yes."

"Good, you can help," Pomfrey said. "Sit!"

* * *

Two days later, Harry hadn't left Snape's side as he cared for him under Pomfrey's direction. Exhausted, Harry curled his hand around Snape's hand and laid his head down on the bed beside it. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to push his magic through his hand to deliver his message of forgiveness, affection, and hope. He could feel the energy tingle his fingers and wished with all his might that Snape would heal.

Harry lapsed into a deep sleep and didn't hear the sharp intake of breath or the groan from the bed.

"Reckless, idiotic boy!" Snape rasped.

* * *

Gentle fingers carding through his hair woke Harry and for several minutes he enjoyed the comforting sensation before he remembered where he was. Cautiously lifting his head, Harry felt the hand drop away as he looked up and met Severus Snape's sharp eyes. Something in their depth told Harry there'd been a change. He sat up as Snape watched.

"How are you, sir?"

"Much improved, thanks to your magic," Snape said, his voice raspy.

Harry flushed, he thought he'd dreamed that bit.

"Your _hopeful_ message was well received," Snape told him. "A new beginning, I believe."

Grinning, Harry nodded. "Brilliant!"

* * *


End file.
